Pod wodą czekają na ciebie różne niespodzianki
Total Drama: Necker Camp - Odcinek 7 'Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama Necker Camp: Darwin popierniczył Szefowi kiełbaski i zrobił grilla w ramach przeprosin. Później powstał męski sojusz w drużynie Wiatrów, który chciał wyeliminować Tamarę. Tatiana tymczasem zgubiła swój pamiętnik na torze przeszkód, który znalazł Szef. Szef jak to Szef postanowił go przeczytać, a później dać wskazówki Thomasowi o tym, co Tatiana tak naprawdę do niego czuję. Tamara zrobiła wszystko by wygrać, być może wiedziała że immunitet do dla niej "być albo nie być". Gwiazdy miały ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, kogo z drużyny wyeliminować. Ostatecznie odpadła zwariowana Lucy, która odchodząc zajęła 7th miejsce w programie. Dzisiaj w odcinku wydarzy się rewelacja. Zostańcie z nami do konca w Total Drama: Necker Camp. Chatka/pokój chłopaków Dzwoni budzik Darwina, ten po chwili wstaje. 'Darwin: ' Hej, pobudka Gregor wstaje 'Gregor: ' Thomas, wstawaj. Thomas dalej śpi, więc Gregor go szturcha. Ten w koncu się budzi. 'Thomas: ' EJ, który z was śmiał mnie obudzić? 'Gregor: ' Szef do wieczora nie będzie czekał ze śniadaniem 'Thomas: ' No dobra. Idę teraz pod prysznic. Stołówka Jakąś godzinę później, dziewczyny są już w stołówce, chłopaków jeszcze nie ma. 'Tatiana: ' Ciekawi mnie czemu nie ma z nami Thomasa. 'Tamara: ' Każdy już wie o was, gratuluję 'Lilly: ' Jak tam wczoraj było z Thomasem na randce? 'Tatiana: ' Było super, film był naprawdę niesamowity, dzisiaj to Thomas nas zaprasza. Tylko gdzie on jest. :/ W kuchni Chris i Szef rozmawiają ze sobą. 'Chris: ' Masz tu mapę stary, i pojedziesz tam z jedną z druzyn. 'Szef: ' Co to za miejsce? 'Chris: ' Opuszczona tubylska dżungla na wchód od Necker. Planuję urozmaicić trochę ten odcinek 'Szef: ' Dobra, pora sprawdzić czy zjedli Szef wychodzi na stołowkę 'Szef: ' A gdzie chłopaków wcieło? Widzę, że ich talerze jeszcze pełne 'Lilly: ' Nie wiem, nie było ich jak tu byłyśmy 'Tatiana: ' Hej, oni zrobili sobie grilla ostatnio bez nas, tak? 'Tamara: ' Kurczę, fakt 'Tatiana: ' To zjedzmy im porcje, niech poczują jak to jest. Chatka Gregor i Darwin stoją przed drzwiami do łazienki, zza drzwi dochodzi dźwięk wody 'Darwin: ' Thomas do cholery jasnej, długo jeszcze? 'Gregor: ' Odkąd jest z Tatianą, to potrafi nawet 3 godziny w łazience siedzieć 'Darwin: ' Innym też się chce stary. W koncu Thomas wychodzi z łazienki 'Gregor: ' Masz pojęcie ile siedziałeś? 'Thomas: ' Kilka, no może kilkanaście minut. 'Darwin: ' Dokładnie (wyciąga zegarek) 1 godzina i 12 minut Stołówka Dziewczyny konczą jeść porcje chłopaków. 'Tatiana: ' Lilly, jesteśmy najedzone, więc damy z siebie nie 100, a 200% 'Lilly: ' Tak jest 'Chris: ' Zapraszam na plażę. Szefie, jak przyjdą chłopaki, to powiedz im, że też mają się tam udać. 'Szef: '''Jasne Plaża Dziewczyny siedzą na plaży, i wykorzystuą ten czas na opalanie się i rozmowę o strategii. '''Tatiana: ' Czyli mówisz Tamara, że chłopaki mają sojusz? 'Tamara: ' Sama słyszałam jak mówią o nim przy grilu. 'Tatiana: ' Może i my założymy swoj sojusz i wyeliminujemy np Gregora? 'Lilly: ' Hej, a czemu Gregora niby? 'Tatiana: ' Taki przykład dałam tylko. (PZ 'Tatiana: ') Została finałowa 6, a to oznacza, że w tym odcinku będzie już połączenie drużyn. Nie ma co zwlekać i trzeba dogadać się z Tamarą, by chłopaki nie wyeliminowali nas jednej po drugiej. Jak któryś z nich ma wygrać, to tylko Thomas. Hehe. Może uda mi się przeciągnąć go na naszą stronę. 'Lilly: ' Żebym ja tego twojego Thomasa nie wyeliminowała. 'Tatiana: ' Ej, język trzymaj za zębami. Może nie pamiętasz, ale to ja cię uratowałam od ostatniej ceremonii, a teraz śmiesz eliminować mojego chłopaka. 'Lilly: ' Dziewczyno ogarnij się. To jest gra i tu się walczy o zwycięstwo. 'Tatiana: ' A kto się nabuzował, gdy powiedziałam o eliminacji Gregora? 'Lilly: ' Zrobiłaś to złośliwie. 'Tamara: ' Musicie tak się kłócić, bądźmy jedną zgraną ekipą. 'Tatiana: ' Ja nic nie muszę, ale Lilly odbija. 'Lilly: ' Pff 'Tatiana: ' To jak, wchodzicie w sojusz? 'Lilly: ' Wali mnie ten sojusz Lilly wstaje i odchodzi. 'Tamara: ' Ja wchodzę 'Tatiana: ' Dzięki Tamara. Kurczę, ale mi ta cholera ciśnienie podniosła (PZ 'Tatiana: ') Przez całą grę praktycznie nie głosowałyśmy na siebie, a ona szopkę mi odstawia, jak tylko ja dałam przykład kogo wyeliminować. (PZ 'Lilly: ') Co ona sobie myśli? Byłyśmy ostatnimi członkiniami naszego plemienia, ale oczywiście, że można o tym zapomnieć, jak dojdzie do połączenia. Stołówka Chłopaki wreszcie przychodzą na "śniadanie", ale zauważają, że ich talarze są puste. 'Gregor: ' Szefie, gdzie śniadanie? 'Szef: ' Jakie kur*a śniadanie? Gregor, jeszcze raz mi się spóźnisz, to ci nogi z dupy powyrywam. 'Gregor: ' No ale Thomas... 'Szef: ' Nie zwalaj winy na Thomasa. Zabieraj się do zmywania naczyn za karę. Szef przypomina sobie o słowach Chrisa. 'Szef: ' Albo dobra. Lećcie na plażę 'Thomas: ' Rozkaz Szefie. Chłopaki idą na plażę. 'Darwin: ' Weźcie się uspokujcie, ok? Chcę by nasz sojusz był solidarny. 'Gregor: ' Darwin ma racje, rozejm Thomas? Thomas i Gregor podają sobie rękę. Cała trójka dociera na plażę. Tamara i Tatiana rozmawiają i się opalają, Lilly pływa, a Chris śpi pod drzewem Plaża 'Thomas: ' Hej Chris. 'Darwin: ' CHRIIIS 'Darwin: ' To nic nie da. 'Thomas: ' Mam pomysł Bierze megafon Chrisa i zaczyna krzyczeć, ten się obudził i włosy mu dęba stanęły 'Chris: ' Co? Co się dzieje? 'Thomas: ' Jesteśmy tak jak prosiłeś 'Chris: ' Ok, wszyscy do mnie. Chwilę później Uczestnicy w strojach kąpielowych stoją na plaży, a Chris tłumaczy zasady wyzwania. 'Chris: ' Skoro po wielu godzinach udało nam się zebrać, to przedstawię wam co dzisiaj was czeka. Dzisiaj taka trochę powtórka z odcinka 5th, ale pod wodą. Pod wodą znajduje się 3 etapowy tor przeszkód. W pierwszym do pokonania łódź podwodna, w drugim strefa z rekinami, a w trzecim musicie przepłynąć przez podwodne tunele. Wynurzać możecie się dowolna ilość razy, a wygra drużyna, której każdy członek pokona każdą przeszkodę szybciej od przeciwników. Czy wszystko jest jasne? 'Tatiana: ' Czyli nie będzie połączenia druzyn? 'Chris: ' Nie będzie. Ale czeka was coś wyjątkowego i powiem, że nagroda jest warta wysiłku. Tak więc, do startu, gotowi, start! Uczestnicy wskoczyli do wody. Na prowadzenie wysunęli się Darwin i Thomas, obaj pokonują jako pierwsi pierwszą przeszkodę, po piętach depcze im Gregor. 'Lilly: ' Tatiana, weź się w garść, chcę to wygrać. Tatiana wyprzedza Lilly i nie zwraca uwagi na to co mówi. Gregor pokonuje drugą przeszkodę, tuż za nim Tamara i Thomas 'Chris: ' Współpraca drużyny Wiatrów się opłaca, a kłótnia pomiędzy Tatianą i Lilly im nie pomaga. Gregor pokonuje ostatnia przeszkodę i jest na mecie 'Gregor: ' TAK 'Chris: ' Gratuluję Gregor, ale musimy poczekać na resztę. Większość uczestników, pogubiła się przy trzeciej przeszkodzie, co dało Darwinowi szanse, i dopłynął na metę jako drugi. 'Gregor: ' Brawo ziomek 'Darwin: ' Jeszcze Thomas i Tamara. 'Chris: ' Haha, widzę, że nieźle się tam pogubili w tym tunelu. Chwilę później do mety dociera. . . . . . Tamara 'Tamara: ' Tak <3 'Chris: ' Thomas, kontra Tatiana i Lilly Tatiana dopływa na metę 'Tatiana: ' Nie no nie wierzę. Lilly, jak to zawalisz to mnie popamiętasz (PZ 'Tatiana: ') Ale jak zawali to Thomas moze odpaść :/ 'Gregor, Tamara, Darwin: ' Thomas dajesz, Thomas dajesz. Udało im się wydostać z tunelu i prawie łeb w łeb docierają na metę, ale wcześniej był/a . . . . . . Thomas 'Chris: ' Gratuluję Wiatry, wygrywacie wyzwanie 'Lilly: ' Gdybyś chciała współpracować, to byśmy wygrały. 'Tatiana: ' Co, boisz się, bo przegrasz dogrywkę w programie? 'Lilly: ' A więc taka jest twoja strategia? 'Tatiana: ' Przecież to ty ugrzęzłaś w tym tunelu 'Chris: ' (trąbi) Dość tych zgrzytów. Nikt dzisiaj nie odpadnie. 'Tatiana i Lilly: ' Jak to? 'Chris: ' A tak to. To było wyzwanie o nagrodę. Wiatry, nagroda myślę, że była warta tego wszystkiego. 'Darwin: ' No nie wiem. Jeden rekin ugryzł mnie w tyłek. 'Chris: ' Udacie się z Szefem do opuszczonej tubylskiej dżungli. A tam możecie znaleźć figurkę niezwyciężoności. Możecie użyć jej na jednej z ceremonii eliminacji, ale tylko raz i tylko jedno z was. Osoba, która będzie posiadać figurkę niezwyciężoności, zostanie w programie, mimo, że nawet wszystkie głosy padną na niego. Czy wszystko jest jasne, 'Thomas: ' To chyba moja wymarzona nagroda. 'Tamara: ' Ruszamy. Szef przyleciał helikopterem, a uczestnicy wsiedli do niego. Dżungla 'Darwin: ' Ok, co robimy, szukamy razem, czy osobno? 'Thomas: ' Myślę, że powinniśmy szukać osobno. 'Tamara: ' Thomas ma racje, figurki i tak może użyć tylko jedna osoba. 'Gregor: ' No to chodźmy Każdy poszedł w cztery strony świata. Chatka, pokój dziewczyn 'Lilly: ' Tatiana, oni tam szukaja tej figurki... 'Tatiana: ' Weź sobie załóż sojusz z Gregorem, a nie ze mną. Bo ci przypomnę co było na plaży. 'Lilly: ' Wyjdź z tego pokoju, 'Tatiana: ' Bardzo chętnie, pokój chłopaków jest wolny, mogę tam przenocować. Przynajmniej nie będę musiała na ciebie patrzeć. Tatiana wyszła z pokoju. 'Chris: ' Wow, ale się porobiło. Czy Wiatry odnajdą figurkę niezwyciężoności, czy Tatiana i Lilly się pogodzą? Mam nadzieję, że nie. Kłótnie zawsze nam podnoszą oglądalność. Oglądajcie Total Drama: Necker Camp. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Necker Camp